Philippines
The Republic of the Philippines is a country in Southeast Asia comprising 7,107 islands in the western Pacific Ocean. The first Europeans to visit the islands were the Spanish in 1521. Apart from a brief two year occupation by the British Empire from 1762 to 1764, it remained a Spanish colony until 1898, when it became an American territory following the Spanish-American War. In 1935, Manuel Quezon became the first President of the Republic of the Philippines, but this form of independence was canceled out during World War II, when the archipelago was occupied by Japan. The Japanese established an unpopular republic, which dissolved upon Japan's surrender in 1945. In 1946, the Philippines became completely independent from the United States. Philippines in Days of Infamy The Philippines became an American colony after the United States defeated Spain in 1898. The Empire of Japan conquered the Philippines at roughly the same time they conquered Hawaii. Indeed, the occupation of Hawaii was done with the hope of buying Japan time to shore up its possessions further west, including the Philippines. Philippines in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' The Philippines were part of the Japanese Empire.In the Presence of Mine Enemies, pg. 26, HC. Not specifically referenced, but the islands of the Pacific are part of Japan's holdings. Philippines in ''Joe Steele'' The Philippines were the target of the Japanese when they attacked the US in the Pacific Ocean. Bombers of the United States Army Air Force were caught on the ground and all destroyed, allowing the Japanese to overrun the islands. General Douglas MacArthur was later executed for his negligence and incompetence in defending the Islands. After the war turned in the US' favor, the Americans returned, liberating the Philippines. Philippines in Southern Victory The Philippines were part of the Spanish Empire in the 19th century. At the start of the 20th century, they were conquered and annexed by Japan during the Hispano-Japanese War along with Guam.Return Engagement, pg. 390, HC. The capital Manila had an excellent harbor, serving as a base for the Japanese fleet. In neither the Great War nor the Second Great War was there any serious challenge to Japanese possession of the Philippines, as no enemy nation could penetrate the Pacific Ocean far enough, whether from the east or from the south, to reach that close to the Home Islands. Philippines in ''The Two Georges'' The Philippines were part of the Spanish Empire and as such controlled by the Holy Alliance.''The Two Georges'', map. Philippines in The War That Came Early Manila, the capital of the Philippines, was attacked, along with other places, by Japanese forces on January 12, 1941, bringing Japan into war with the United States.The Big Switch, pg. 397-400. After receiving a terrific mauling, which also claimed the life of General Douglas MacArthur, the surviving US Navy ships were forced to flee to Java, and the Philippines fell to Japan. By 1944, after having the run of the Pacific for nearly two years, Japan finally overstretched itself, and the U.S. began retaking its Pacific holdings. The Philippines were a long way off, however.Last Orders, see, e.g., pg. 319, HC. Philippines in Worldwar The Philippines were an American territory conquered by Japan during World War II right before the arrival of the Conquest Fleet. Not wanting to destroy the common front against the Race, the United States allowed Japan to keep the Philippines after the war, despite the fact that the US was clearly the stronger power and in possession of the atomic bomb, which Japan did not yet have. References Category:Countries in Asia Category:Islands of the Pacific Category:American Empire (OTL) Category:Allied Forces Members Category:Axis Members (OTL) Category:Axis Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:Days of Infamy Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Japanese Empire (OTL) Category:Japanese Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Joe Steele Category:Southern Victory Category:Spanish Empire (OTL) Category:Holy Alliance Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar